The aim of this project is to promote the integration of clinical cancer therapeutic research in the Mid-South area by joining a university-based cancer center with the major teaching and regional hospitals in a cooperative group effort. The University of Tennessee will continue to use its membership in Cancer and Leukemia Group B to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials both in the University hospital complex and its affiliated institutions. The goals are the initiation and participation in phase I, II, and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery, and radiation therapy. A major emphasis is the development of new therapeutic strategies in collaborative investigations with interested members of CALGB. Data collection, monitoring, reporting, and publication of information is a primary emphasis. University of Tennessee members will continue to be actively involved in scientific and administrative committees of CALGB.